


i wanna be your dog

by LadyVisenya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sorry mrs greyers vegetable garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVisenya/pseuds/LadyVisenya
Summary: Having to deal with theo stuck as a wolf coyote hybrid and other things Liam Dunbar has to deal with on a daily basis. His life is so hard.





	i wanna be your dog

_“Scott, This stray dog followed me home. I don't know what to do. Call me back.”_

_“Scott, can werewolves get rabies? Because I think I just got rabies! Oh my god I’m going to die Scott! I don’t know what to do, call me back!”_

_“Scott, please call me back. The dog is in my house and it growls at me anytime I go near it but it won't leave when I open the door. It keeps growling at me! I thought dogs were supposed to be nice! I don't know the first thing about dogs!”_

_“Scott, Mason came over and said it's not a dog but a wolf. A small wolf. I tried to wolf out on it but it smirked! Can wolves even smirk? Just get here!”_

_“Scott please get here fast!”_

*

Liam hears Scott's bike before he even spots the alpha from his spot on top of the kitchen counter alongside Mason, each armed with one of his mom’s pans as the wolf circles them which is complete bullshit because he's a werewolves should he be like aqua man and be able to talk to the animal?

Why did everything about being a werewolf have to suck? Couldn't there be some upside to all this mess. He had constant headaches from his senses constantly being assumed and he didn't need to be able to smell when his parents had sex.

He just didn't.

“Oh thank god,” Mason says relieved as he spots Scott parking his bike outside the house, his arm finally relaxing from holding the pan like a shield. “Finally some help.”

“Hey,” Liam protests.

“You let a wolf into your house Liam! Who does that! It’s beacon hills! Bad things are always happening here!”

“I thought it was a dog! I don’t know! One of those big ones.”

“This wolf isn't even that big,” Mason retorts, eyes tracking the animals movements, “but he does have nice fur. Maybe it’s a grey wolf although its more russet than grey. Corey would love to draw him.”

“He has stupid fur,” Liam mutters, ignoring how the wolf looks at him murderously as it growls, “wolves are supposed to be black or like I don't know really dark brown.”

“Who told you that,” Scott asks letting himself in, and setting his helmet and jacket down on the table his mom saw on property brothers.

“Be careful man,” Liam says in warning, “it tried to bite me. It’s evil.”

“It did bite you,” Mason says rolling his eyes at Liam, “it just healed,” as he pointed over to the rip in Liam's worn jeans. Blood still marred the edges.

His mom was going to kill him.

The traitor wolf calmly walks over to Scott's side, stopping in front of the older boy and whines like he hadn't spent the last few hours trying to eat Liam which had to be some form of cannibalism.

“Fucker,” Liam mutters which has the wolf throwing him a dark stare and baring its teeth, growling.

Scott ran a hand over the creatures back, cooing like the gullible fool he is, “did you smell him,” quirking an eyebrow as he crouched down besides the animal.

“No,” Liam scowls, feeling more and more like a child about to get lectured at. “Why?”

“Because if you had you would've recognized it's Theo.”

“Or maybe it ate Theo,” Liam says because that would be the best case scenario. Stiles would probably give the wolf a fucking prize, declare him a hero and throw a parade in his honor, and Liam would never have to deal with his patronizing looks again, smooth lips etched into a douche-y smirk.

Mason snorts and the wolf throws him a dirty look. “Oh my fucking god it's Theo.” His best friend looks at Scott who still looks far too amused with this situation, “you can force him to turn back right? Since you're an alpha.”

“But not Theo’s,” Liam mutters petulantly as he finally slides off the counter and puts down his pan. Because Theo’s still not pack and won’t be as long as Stiles has a say in no matter how much time he and Scott have spent together bonding or talking or whatever it is they’ve been doing along with Kira who would never leave her boyfriend alone with Theo ever again.

“Should still work.”

“Mason’s right,” Scott says, eyes glowing red.

“Just hurry up my parents will get home in an hour and I have to clean this mess up,” he says gesturing at all the knocked over dishes on the counter as Liam had rushed to get out of the wolf-Theo’s way; the couch with his muddy shoes printed on the terracotta fabric.

The older boy wolf’s out, fangs poking over his full lips before he roars at Theo, a roar that travels done into Liam’s bones as his own eyes glow in response to his alpha, who just tilts his head like an idiot but does not change back into the gelled piece of shit who isn't even on a sports team and yet has abs for days and is always smirking at Liam like he knows something Liam doesn't and that just makes Liam want to punch him again like that day at the old zoo.

Theo’s nose had made such a satisfying crunch as it cracked under Liam's knuckles, the boys eyes burning as he grinned wildly back at Liam who had wanted more. Had wanted to feel that blood racing through his veins as Theo’s gaze turned heavy.

“Maybe it doesn’t work since he’s not a real werewolf,” Liam says smugly right before forty pounds of pure muscle launch themselves at him, fangs first, knocking Liam onto the floor with a loud thud. His back is on fire from the sudden impact, wind knocked out of him and Theo’s fangs are barred in his face which is enough!

He’s a freaking werewolf he doesn’t need to take this shit.

With a growl he pushes Theo off of him, barring his own fangs, eyes glowing bright like toxic fireflies in the night as blood courses through his veins so fast he can’t think over the rush of it, hot iron pressing down in his throat and he launches himself of Theo.

Claws outstretched-

“Liam,” Scott orders, the boys arms wrapping around Liam’s chest, restraining his arms back, “don’t. You’ll regret it later.”

Wrong.

This was their thing. Theo and Liam’s. And after they’d both lay on the ground half delirious, blood oozing out of they’re healing wounds and Liam never feeling more calm and grounded then he did in those moments; all the silence and none of the guilt from his outbursts.

He growls, lurching forward but Scott’s grip is iron tight on his chest.

“Liam,” he reiterates, “we need to go to Deaton. I think Theo’s in trouble.”

*

Deaton was about as much help as he always was which was no help at all. Just some vague advice about waiting and seeing how things playing out and just sitting on their asses as he handed Liam a bunch of dog

“If whatever this is doesn’t wear off after a week,” Deaton says, handing Liam a leash like he’s actually crazy enough to go near Theo with a leash even if it would make an epic laugh and it’s not like Theo could _really_ hurt him, “come back I’ll look through my library and see if I can find anything on what may cause something like this.”

Mason nods along, “I guess I can go over to Lydia’s, she’s slowly been stealing all of Argent’s books.”

“That sounds like Lydia,” Scott hums, not looking a bit bothered by this situation.

“So I’ll just leave him here then,” Liam says, discreetly letting all the things fall onto the examination table. It was one thing to deal with Theo when he _had_ to, and save his ass because Theo was terrible at staying out of trouble and who was surprised when he was such a little shit.

And he never thanked Liam for sacrificing some of his last summer break before college to help him when Liam would much rather have been laying in bed and watching bob’s burgers for the hundredth time.

Maybe he could just open a burger shop and not go to college. He hated school, but he’d also set the microwave on fire when he’d tried reheating a bowl with aluminum foil.

They all turn to stare at him like he’s grown a second head.

“What?”

“You can’t just leave Theo here,” Scott says, the big hypocrite that had Liam check up on Theo all the time because Scott thought that Theo wouldn’t mind Liam as much as someone else from the pack. Yeah, he’d gotten a bloody nose for his trouble.

Fucking Theo.

“What if he turns back,” Mason adds.

“And this isn’t a pet hotel,” Deaton says with a straight face.

Scott and Liam barely manage to grab a hold of Theo before he rips Deaton’s throat open.

*

Liam sneaks Theo into his bedroom, grateful that it’s only on the first floor and his parents are too busy cooking with each other some vegan gluten free atrocity that they’re going to call pasta or pizza the way they’d tried to make him eat cauliflower pizza with fake cheese to notice as Liam brings home a wolf coyote hybrid.

He could probably win a noble prize if he handed Theo over and the thought makes him smile. He wouldn’t need to go to school then.

Nosy as ever, Theo digs out Liam’s stash of chips and cookies from under his bed.

Liam feels stupid as he opens the bag and feeds Theo a cookies, warm wet tongue lapping at his hand, “coyotes aren’t like allergic to chocolate right? Thats dogs?”

It should be possible, but Theo rolls his eyes, pawing at the bag again.

“Yeah, no. I need that to wash down whatever vegetable my parents think tastes just like steak tonight.”

Theo ignores him, claws shredding the paper of the bag and Liam finds his chest rumbling with a growl before he’s launched himself at Theo, tackling the wolf the floor. He’s a slippery bastard, silky fur sliding right out from under Liam and immediately nipping at his ear, sending Liam tumbling down face first against the ground.

“I give you a cookie and this is what I get,” Liam protests, his hand flying back behind him to shove Theo off.

As far as their fights go, it’s pretty tame.

Liam doesn’t go down for dinner.

*

Liam is covered in bites and scrapes as Theo refuses to cooperate. “Fine! Stay here all day,” he yells, “see if I care. You try to do something nice for someone!” He throws the stupid leash against the wall and slams his bedroom door as he walks down stairs.

“You okay kiddo,” his step dad asks, book in hand and a cup of coffee in front of him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam mutters under his breath, hands clenched at his sides.

His step dad sets his book down at on the table, “we missed you at dinner last night. It was really good. We made BBQ.”

“Really,” Liam asks, already skeptical. It wasn’t supposed to be possible to ruin pizza and yet cauliflower.

“Yeah,” he continues, “your mom found some jackfruit on her way back from work and we finally got to try out cooking with jackfruit. there’s leftovers in the fridge.”

His disgust must show on his face because his step-dad chuckles, “Or you can have a bowl of cereal.”

“That sounds a thousand times better.”

“Suit yourself kiddo. But you’ll have plenty of time in college to eat junk food and then you’ll really miss your greens.”

Liam doubts that.

*

It’s day three and Theo won’t quit pacing. Liam’s not stupid enough to leave Theo alone in his room without him, not daring to go further than the pool, keeping his ears trained on the coyote. It’s hard since Theo’s paws make next to no sound on the carpet floor.

He hasn’t tried to get a leash around Theo since his first botched attempted, making good on his threat to keep him cooped up which has just made Theo annoy him in his room, settling down right in front of the TV sensor so Liam can’t change the channel, helping himself to Liam’s snacks, getting hair all over his bathroom.

Liam never wants to see Theo’s hairy ass again.

He just wants someone to get back to him and give him the magic bullet for whatever Theo’s problem is.

The monster hops into his bed as soon as Liam nods off, stealing the blankets at night.

Asshole.

It’s his bed.

It summer and it’s hot and Liam is just floating in the pool. His parents have gone to have brunch with their friends and Liam has the house alone and normally that would mean Mason, Hayden, and Corey, but Theo.

And the fact that Liam doesn’t have the energy to deal with anyone today. He just wants to be a lazy slob, going into the pool in his day old boxers, still stained from when he’d spilled cherry garcia on them.

It’s nice and Liam thinks he might be ready to start watching the new season of stranger things because he’s felt kin as fuck with the little angry red girl that Mason and Stiles had babbled on about during the unsuccessful campaign to get the pack playing dungeons and dragons.

He doesn’t actually like Stranger things, but another season is about to drop and no one will shut up about it for months and Liam hates being left out feeling like an idiot for not understanding all the references so he’s willing to at least try to watch the second season when Theo ruins his day, jumping into the pool besides him, sending water splashing into his face and up his nose.

Liam splashes around angrily, trying to get his bearings as Theo paddles over, staying just out of reach as Liam fumes.

“I hate you you fucking dick.”

Theo licks the side of Liam’s face and he flushes red, skin burning in anger swimming after the quick wolf that spears not time in launching himself out of the pool and running around the yard.

Liam gives chase, his fingers tapered into claws as he chases Theo right through his mom’s vegetable garden. The mud squishing under his toes, Theo glancing back when Liam trips over, eyes sparkling with laughter as he pants.

Liam grabs a handful of mud and throws it at Theo, hitting him squarely in the side, ruining his shiny fur that matched the boy’s actual hair, the rich brown of good leather, and with a much better smell, musky and rich and clean like fresh laundry which Liam only ever smelled when his mom got tired of seeing him wear his last pair of semi-clean jeans and less stained shirt.

The wolves eyes narrow and he runs after Liam, tackling him into the rows of lettuce and spinach, crushing the leaves as the wrestle in the mud, anger giving way to laughter, rumbling through his belly, shoulders shaking, looking up into the bright bright sky, before turning to look over at the wolf only to find a confused and very naked Theo caked in mud next to him.

Liam reacts the way he always does, throwing the first punch.

“What the hell was that for,” Theo groans out as blood flows down his nose, dripping over his soft pink lips.

“Biting me,” Liam replies defensively.

“You tried to put a leash on me,” Theo bites back, bearing into Liam’s personal space, the specks of gold in his eyes visible at this distance.

“I was trying to be nice-,” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Theo’s closed the distance between them, smashing his lips against Liam’s and Liam doesn’t waste time, kissing him back hard.

It’s not like he hasn’t imagined this, jerking off to the thought of Theo fucking him before, if it would be just as rough as their arguments could be, just as heated, but this is so much better and worse because they’re rolling in mud and trashing his mother’s poor garden.

*

“So,” Liam finally asks after a shower and Theo facing Liam to wash his clothes before he’d even go near a shirt like he had an option, like Liam's shirts weren't perfectly fine, a little stained but hardly dirty, “what exactly happened?”

“Witches,” Theo says with a scowl, the claw marks Liam had dragged over his skin fading to thin lines before fading into the smooth muscled back, unblemished.

It made Liam want to mark him up all over again.

“We should tell Scott.”

“Probably,” Theo says with a smirk as his nostrils flare, catching the scent of Liam’s arousal in the air.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Liam says, pulling Theo towards him and crashing his lips against Theo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> look at me who can't quit writing except to finish the chapter im trying to of the fic i already started. love it. and as always thoughts?


End file.
